The Wolfman: A Maldição
by JODIVISE
Summary: Lawrence decide investigar o porquê da morte violenta do seu irmão. Numa visita ao acampamento de ciganos, vê-se envolvido numa situação de perigo e acaba sendo atacado pela estranha criatura que todos apontam como o responsável pelas mortes ocorridas.


**Esta fic destina-se apenas à leitura livre e sem lucros. Nenhuma das personagens descritas me pertencem**,** sendo exclusividade da produtora cinematográfica do** f**ilme "The Wolfman". Espero que gostem.**

**Aconselho a leitura da fic "The Wolfman. A Lenda", antes de ler esta. Para quem já viu o filme pode trocar a ordem.**

* * *

**The Wolfman A Maldição**

_Inglaterra 1891_

O barulho das gotas de chuva batendo na janela era o cenário perfeito para um dia passado em casa, saboreando o calor da lareira. No entanto, não era nem de longe, essa sensação de conforto que sentia. Fixava o jardim, numa imagem turva através da água que escorria pelo vidro. A minha face reflectida mostrava o Lawrence Talbot de sempre, mas dentro de mim sabia que escondia algo obscuro. Era como se uma bomba estivesse prestes a arrebentar dentro de mim. Sentia-me pólvora pura.

Tudo tinha mudado desde aquela noite em que tive a excelente ideia de visitar o acampamento cigano. A informação de que Ben tinha mantido contacto com eles, poderia desvendar algo. Dei por mim olhando o ambiente na carroça de Maleva, uma cigana que segundo alguns lia o destino. Tentei que me dissesse o que Ben andava lá a fazer, o porquê de ter uma medalha religiosa ao pescoço dada por esta e se realmente ele teria sido atacado por um animal ou um homem. Tentativa vã. Apenas se limitou a tentar ler a minha sina, desviando o assunto.

A conversa cessou no preciso momento em que a música cigana parou e o ambiente foi polvilhado por gritos e tiros. Um cenário de horror tomou conta de mim ao deparar-me com mortos e feridos. Por um segundo pensei que tinha sido transportado para algum campo de batalha. Os aldeãos tinham entrado no acampamento, mas algo bastante rápido e enorme atacava todos que se cruzassem no caminho, deixando um rasto de mutilados e decorando o solo com as vísceras das vítimas. Não distinguia o velho do jovem, o homem da mulher.

De um momento para o outro vi-me dentro de um verdadeiro circo dos horrores. Uma mulher gritava pela filha chamando a atenção daquela "coisa". Era tão rápida que quase não se distinguia a sua forma, correndo ora como um animal ora como um homem. O meu sangue gelou, mas consegui tirar a jovem do caminho, evitando que esta fosse estraçalhada.

Uma das crianças fugia em direcção ao cimo da colina. Olhei na direcção contrária. Por entre as árvores, reflectido ao luar, a criatura corria ao encontro da pobre alma. Peguei numa espingarda e corri o mais que pude. Ao chegar ao cimo do monte a criança desapareceu. Estava rodeado de grandes pedras ao alto, símbolos de antigos tempos em que a natureza era adorada em todo o seu esplendor, e o denso nevoeiro não deixava ver nada. Parei uns minutos, mas nada de criança, nada de criatura. Era tudo bastante silencioso como se de um cemitério se tratasse. Os meus sentidos estavam mais apurados do que nunca mas o medo consumia-me. Medo do desconhecido, do sobrenatural, da certeza de que uma simples espingarda nada faria contra aquele animal.

Encostei-me a uma das pedras, tentando segurar a arma decentemente, já que esta insistia em me escorregar das mãos. Os meus olhos alternavam para todos os lugares visíveis, mas o nevoeiro nada deixava ver. Como se de uma sensação se tratasse, o meu pescoço recusou-se a erguer-se. Inconscientemente sabia que o perigo estava acima de mim, mas só dei conta quando um respirar pesado e um rugido soaram. A imagem que vi nunca mais será apagada da memória. Dois grandes olhos brilhantes e demoníacos estavam pregados em mim. Não conseguia distinguir a face da criatura devido à escuridão e à quantidade de pêlo. Mas as mandíbulas abertas deixavam antever o quão horroroso iria ser o meu fim. Num piscar de olhos a criatura caiu sobre mim, fazendo com que os meus pulmões quase rebentassem com o peso. Tentei com a única força que me restava libertar-me, mas uma dor mais forte surgiu, deixando-me impotente.

Senti lâminas perfurarem a carne na região do ombro. Senti a carne ser separada e uma dor indescritível tomou conta de mim. Ao longe, como se fosse apenas uma miragem ouvi tiros e vozes. Apenas uma frase ficou na memória antes de tudo virar escuridão.

- _Levem-no à Maleva._ – Uma voz masculina ordenou.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, se ainda estava vivo ou morto, se estaria no Céu ou no Inferno. Provavelmente no Purgatório. Todo o meu corpo tremia como se não tivesse controle sobre ele. Várias sensações se apoderavam de mim. Era como se me queimassem com ferros quentes, era como se mergulha-se num lago gelado. Sensações desiguais mas ambas ao mesmo tempo. Só desejava morrer, aplacar a dor física e da alma. Várias imagens desfocadas passavam pela minha cabeça. As brincadeiras com Ben, as histórias de minha mãe, os sermões de meu pai. De repente tudo mudava. Abria os olhos e só via fogo. Chamas essas que eram rompidas por uma criatura horrenda que saltava na minha direcção.

Gritava mas ninguém me ouvia. Senti um ardor descomunal e gemi. Antes de perder os sentidos só me lembro de uma única frase:

-_Não há cura. Só o amor de uma mulher o pode salvar. – _Referiu uma voz feminina.

Depois disso só me lembro do escuro, das dores e dos pesadelos que me atormentam. Um dia acordei e vi algo maravilhoso. Gwen estava aos pés da cama, brilhando como um anjo. Mas logo essa miragem se desvaneceu dando lugar a uma criatura diferente. Tinha corpo de criança mas cara de animal. Vinha na minha direcção, qual demónio dos infernos. Depois tudo passava. Evitava olhar para os lados. Ele estava sempre lá. O lobo em forma humana, ou um homem em forma licantropa, pronto a arrancar o meu coração com os próprios dentes.

A minha recuperação foi lenta, mas depois de acordar definitivamente, reparei que o pesadelo tinha acabado de começar. A única coisa boa era a presença de Gwen. O médico disse que nunca tinha visto nada igual. O ferimento era tão grave que iria perder o movimento do braço, mas ao invés disso, a recuperação foi espectacular, desaparecendo a cicatriz e deixando ficar uma autêntica sensação de força e energia. No entanto, agora eu tinha a certeza que Ben tinha sido assassinado por aquela criatura. Não conseguia encaixar a ideia de uma lenda ser verdadeira. Antes pensar que seria um animal diferente, desconhecido e bastante violento.

Mas tudo mudou quando o inspector da Scotland Yard, Abberline apareceu na mansão. Meu pai ainda tentou que este não falasse comigo mas não adiantou. Ao princípio disse estar interessado em apanhar o assassino de Ben. A mim não me agradava particularmente. Era considerado dos melhores mas falhou redondamente no caso Whitechapel. Depois do desprezo e desconfiança, uma onda de raiva percorreu o meu corpo ao ouvir a sua suspeita. Percebi logo que estava com a palavra alvo na testa. Achou estranho a minha rápida recuperação. Era óbvio. Eu era um forasteiro. Afastado de Blackmoor durante anos, vi a minha mãe suicidar-se e ser internado num manicómio por vontade de John Talbot. Encaixava-me perfeitamente no papel de maníaco.

Tempo depois, os aldeões chefiados pelo Reverendo Fisk chegavam à entrada da mansão pedindo-me para que os acompanhasse. Recusei e a ladainha começou. Eu era pelos vistos um perigo público. Tinha sido mordido por algo sobrenatural e a Lua Cheia estava próxima. Num ápice tinha três homens encima de mim. Um tiro foi ouvido. O meu pai estava de caçadeira na mão pronto a atirar de novo. No entanto, alguns dos aldeões não pareciam impressionados.

- _Eu não estou sozinho. O meu criado Singh está no telhado apostos para socorrer. E acreditem, ele mata oito de uma vez._ – Funcionou. O bando retirou-se mas eu continuava a ser olhado como um assassino em série.

Vendo a chuva cair, pensava claramente em tudo isto. Algo dentro de mim gritava por sair. Sentia-me como um hospedeiro dentro do meu próprio corpo.

- _Posso? Vim fazer o curativo. – _a voz doce de Gwen quebrou-me a linha de pensamento. Era reconfortante saber que alguém conseguia me deixar feliz mesmo sabendo que estava em total desespero.

Enquanto fazia o curativo do pequeno corte no lábio, algo em mim mexeu. O meus olhos desviaram-se para a sua jugular. A palpitação natural fez com que uma imensa vontade carnívora se apodera-se de mim. Não sei como, consegui me controlar e então o Mundo caiu na minha cabeça. Soube imediatamente que já não era apenas Lawrence Talbot. Era agora aquilo que mais desprezava e mais temia. Eu era um Lobisomem.

-_ Você deve ir embora._ – Aconselhei Gwen. Ao princípio pareceu-me desgostosa, mas logo estava tomando a charrete que a levaria para a capital.

A noite caiu e a casa vazia ficou ainda mais sombria sem a presença de Gwen. Ao olhar uma última vez para a janela vi um vulto desaparecer no jardim. Decidi ir atrás. Ao chegar ao mausoléu da família, vi o vulto entrar. Pensei duas vezes. Entrar ali era doloroso. Subi as escadas e logo na entrada deparei-me com o imponente túmulo. O meu pai tinha mandado fazer uma estátua em bronze, para guardar memória da beleza da mulher. Deitada e de olhos fechados, pude apreciar por momentos o quanto era parecida. Perguntei-me inúmeras vezes o porquê de se ter suicidado.

A visão sangrenta voltou no tempo e fechei os olhos momentaneamente. Ao abri-los de novo deparei-me com uma porta aberta. Esta dava para uma cave desconhecida. O ar era húmido e pesado. Andei até uma sala. O cenário era composto por uma cadeira que fazia lembrar os barbeiros, mas uma análise atenta permitiu ver correntes nos braços, pés e apoio da cadeira. De frente e escavado na pedra, um altar cuja figura central era a minha mãe fez-me recuar assustado. Quase levei um verdadeiro susto ao deparar-me com John Talbot parado na porta.

- _Fiz de propósito para ela. _– Explicou vagamente direccionando-me até à porta. Fechou-a atrás de si e só tive tempo de ver os seus olhos brilharem de forma estranha.

Depois foi o inferno. Uma dor horrível apoderou-se de mim. Caí no chão duro contorcendo-me de dores. Senti os meus ossos estalarem e olhando de relance para a mão esquerda vi que esta se deformava dando origem a dedos longos que se assemelhavam a patas afiadas. O meu coração queixou-se batendo acelerado enquanto rastejava pelos degraus até ao mausoléu. Era como se um martelo quebra-se todos os meus ossos, triturando-os e remodelando-os. Senti os olhos saltarem das órbitas e os maxilares deslocarem-se. Todo o meu corpo estava coberto de pêlo. Depois foi como se uma paulada me pusesse na inconsciência. Não pensava em nada a não ser correr. O aroma de uma presa veio até mim e senti a necessidade enorme de abocanhar um pedaço de carne vendo o sangue jorrar. Ao chegar a umas ruínas, fui cercado por um bando de homens. Não conseguia perceber o que fazia. Não conseguia ver nada. Apenas o cheiro da carne estraçalhada e os gritos estridentes me enchiam de alegria inexplicável.

Não sei o que fiz durante toda aquela noite. Lembrava-me da esfera branca, fria como mármore parada lá no céu olhando para mim e sorrindo, enquanto eu uivava em sua honra.

A luz bateu nos meus olhos, fazendo-me piscar várias vezes. Era dia. Olhei para as minhas mãos. Estavam normais. Tinha voltado ao normal. Talvez fosse apenas um pesadelo. Mas não. As roupas imundas de terra e sangue indicavam o cenário apocalíptico que acontecera na noite anterior. Olhei para cima. John Talbot olhava-me com um sorriso nos lábios. Aquele não era meu pai, era o homem que me tinha internado num manicómio. Olhei para o campo em frente à mansão. Um grupo de homens esperava-me, assim como a polícia.

E aí eu soube. Era uma maldição. E iria carregá-la por toda a minha vida até alguém piedoso aparecer e dar-me a paz que a partir de agora não iria ter.

* * *

**ATENÇÃO:** **Esta fic é a segunda parte de três one-shots que escrevi e que relatam os pontos cruciais do filme "O Lobisomem". **

**Bem, escrevi esta fic depois de discutir sobre o filme no NFF. Agradeço o apoio ao pessoal de Sam/Bela lá do NFF, pela força e pela ajudar a betar esta fic. Como adorei o filme, tive sempre o desejo de escrever sobre ele.**

**Espero que gostem! Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


End file.
